


All Bets Are On You

by cassandrasfisher



Series: The Rocky Roads [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: When a new job opportunity for Steve comes up will it break Steve and Bucky apart, or will it make them get closer together?Sequel to Beyond The Surface.





	All Bets Are On You

Steve ran his hand through his hair he looked down at the paper in front of him. At the moment it doesn’t seem like it added up.

“This shouldn’t be this hard to understand,” Steve said.

Bucky came over and looked at the paper. He examined it for a few moments.

“I think line 5b is supposed to be positive, not negative,” Bucky suggested. Steve looked down at the paper.

“Your right. Thank you for being the extra pair of eyes. I thought I might have been looking at this invoice too long to catch a mistake I had made a while ago.” Steve commented as he rubbed his eyes.

“I am sure Agent Morrison would have understood.”

“Bucky, I’ve been doing their book for their business for five years, a mistake like this could cost them everything.”

“You’ve got it figured out, and that’s the important thing. Finish up so we can go out. You’ve been working hard, and you deserve a break, both of us do.”

“I still got a paper to write,” Steve told him.

“Steve between college, your job and my training and games for hockey it’s been a while since we’ve had any alone time together,” Buck observed.

“I know.”

Bucky leaned over to kiss Steve on the cheek, but before Bucky's lips could touch Steve's cheek he turned to look at him, and his lips ended up on his mouth soon the kiss deepened.

Once the kiss ended Steve and Bucky ended up on the couch cuddling for a little while. After half an hour Steve looked up Bucky.

“How about this Steve, you spend half an hour on your paper then we can go get something to eat.”

Steve looked up Bucky and smiled at him.

“You've got yourself a deal,” Steve told him.

Steve went and got all the materials that he would need to get the paper started. He laid them out on the coffee table in the living room. It wasn't long before Steve realize that Bucky was asleep on the couch. Steve looked up the clock on his laptop; it had been an hour and a half which had passed by without him knowing.  There’s still time to go grab something to eat.”

Steve gently shook Bucky awake.  Bucky opened his eyes and looked at Steve; he rubbed his eyes.

“Has thirty minutes passed already?” Bucky asked.

Steve looked sheepishly at Bucky.

“It's been an hour and a half that passed by; I guess I got too involved in my work and lost track of time. It's still early, and we can still go out to get something to eat. Mickey's is still open.”

“Sounds like a plan. Let's go.”

~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~

It didn't take them long before they were heading out the door to grab something to eat at Mickey's. When they arrived at Mickey's, they saw the rest of the team sat in their usual spot.

Since there wasn't any food in front of any of their friends, it seems like the team had just gotten there. Everyone looked up once see them, but he got closer to the table.

Clint and Natasha sat on the bench side were the twins and between them. They looked up.

“Steve, Bucky. Didn't know you two would be here. Why don't you come and join us.”

Both Steve and Bucky looked at everyone around the table. Steve has been lucky to meet Bucky when he was younger. Of course, things are not always been smooth between them, but they got over it. Now they were both happy and healthy, except for Steve getting sick every so often.

Bucky looked at Steve a nodded of his head let him know Steve was okay with joining the rest of the team.

They sat down next to Clint and Nathan. Bucky noticed the look on Nathan's face, he could tell there was something on Nathan's mind. He wondered if it was what had been on his mind a few months ago last time they had a team lunch Together.

“Hey Nathan, I'm here if you need to talk,”  Bucky told him as Nathan looked at him and gave a slight nod of his head. It was a few minutes later when Nathan turned to Bucky and Steve.

“Hey, Bucky do you think we can talk in private?”  Nathan quiet voice asked.

“Sure thing Nathan. do you want to head outside so we can talk privately or  is it okay if the others hear it as well?”

“At this time would it be possible if it's just between us, Steve can come too if he would like.”

Sam was on the other side of the table talking to Scott and Brock about something, it seems like the conversation is going well, Sam was laughing at something that Scott had told him.

Bucky, Steve, and Nathan excuse themselves from the table and they headed out the front door and walk to the end of the block so they wouldn't be overheard by any who pass by.

“So Nathan what's going on?”  Bucky asked him.

“It's our grandmother she's very sick. Sam and I are going to take some time off about maybe month or so, so we can go and help out the family when she passes.”

“We’re sorry to hear that let us know if there's anything we can do for you. If you need to talk you can call either me or Steve at any time of the night.”  Bucky started, Steve nodded his head in agreement.

“Thank you, Bucky.  I know I can count on both of you guys.”

“Not a problem.Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help out the two with, I am here for you."

Steve stood by Bucky's side any place a hand on Nathan's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. to Steve smile, they knew the conversation was over and they headed a back inside.

The Drake brothers for Bucky were like actually brothers...well actually like the brothers he never end had. He did hope both Nathan and Sam adjust to life after their grandmother passed. Bucky had to go through what they were going through when he  himself was only 12 years old.

The dinner with the team was great, it was nice to hang out with the others. Now knowing the situation with the Drake brothers, Bucky knew he had to make sure that he an eye out for them. They were family and he was going to help them no matter what. He was sure Steve word would approve of what he was doing. They headed home after their meal.

It didn't take long for them to be ready for bed. Once they finish they cuddle until they fell asleep.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~

Steve had sat at the desk he looked at the latest photos of the hockey team. He needed to pick out a few to be featured in the upcoming newsletter.  He felt a present by his side which made him he turned and look to see Loki. with a smile on his face.

Steve realized Loki was a good guy, with a bad reputation. Darcy and Steve had become friends and he found out that she was dating Loki. At first, he was shocked to hear the news. There were rumors going around about Loki, it was he was a bad influence on other students. Steve never believed it, he based his perception of Loki by the interactions he had with him.

“Is there anything you need Loki?”  Steve asked him.

Loki took the seat beside him.

“I was wondering if you could do me a favor, I would like to get some photos of Darcy and myself. I was wondering if you could take them for me. I'll pay whatever you be is.”

“No need to pay me anything, I consider friends so I’ll help you out by taking the pictures.”

“Thank you,”  Loki replied with a smile on his face.

“You're welcome.”

“I can see you are busy now so I'll take my leave,”  Loki says, as he turned and left.

Steve got back to work and didn't take him long to pick out a few images that would be put in the college newsletter.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~

Bucky’s eyes flew open. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes he didn’t know exactly what had woken him. It was dark in the room. It was night time and he must have fallen asleep. He had sat at his desk, but he felt tired so he went to lay down to rest and took the book as well so he could study while he laid down. In hindsight maybe that wasn’t the best idea now.

He heard what sounded like a phone vibrating. He looked around the room to see if he could find his cell phone or if the display screen lit up to tell him where the phone was.

It was on the nightstand next to him. Bucky wasted no time he picked up the phone and looked at the screen which was blank, but he tapped the button to wake the phone. He looked at the screen to see a couple of text messages from Steve and two new voicemail. Bucky wasn't sure exactly who had called him so we check the phone log.

The two missed calls was from his family members. One was from his mom and the other was from Becca his younger sister.

Bucky got his cellphone and press one so he can listen to his messages.

“Bucky, it's your mom. I just wanted to call and let you know that Becca and I are going to go on a trip, it's a cruise we will be gone for a month. Just wanted to call and let you know so you won't be worried about us if we don't contact you for a month. I love you honey take care of yourself and my soon to be son in law.”

Bucky then pressed nine to save the voicemail it went on to the next voice mail.

“I hope everything is good. Say hello to Steve for me. I just wanted to call and let you know just in case mom hasn't called you already. I won a trip for two from a radio station. I have decided to take mom cuz she always wanted to go on a cruise. We will be gone for a month. I hope you'll be okay for a month without us. No matter what has happened in our lives, you can always come to visit or call me. No matter the time or where we are in our lives. I love you, big brother.”

Bucky pressed nine on his phone to save the message from his sister. then  He pressed the end button to end the call.

Bucky looked over to see Steve sprawled out next to him. Steve had decided to stay the night. The thing was Steve has slowly moved into his apartment. Bucky had cleared out half his closet to make room for Steve stuff, and he also did that with his drawers. Bucky watched Steve sleeping form. He was the luckiest man on Earth. He was going to marry the man he loved. It hadn’t always been easy being with Steve, but he wouldn't trade it or give it up for anything in the world. Steve was a precious gem to him and he wasn't about to let him go not without a fight.

A relationship had to be worked on every day. Nothing was perfect. Bucky knew this and he wasn't about to throw the time he had was Steve away. Bucky looked at the clock on the wall it read twelve a.m.. Since he was up he might as well go get a glass of warm milk, or maybe he would get some tea.

Bucky walked to the kitchen and took out a mug and got tea ready for him to drink. he took it out an extra mug out for Steve. if he knew any better Steve would probably be coming into the kitchen in the next few minutes.

Not even a minute later Steve showed up. He rubbed his eyes sleepily really and looking at Bucky.

“Couldn't sleep?”

Bucky shook his head.

“Got woken up by a call from my sister and mother. They are going on a month-long cruise. I know they will end up having fun. I bet Becca might meet someone there. That reminds me...exactly where would you like to go on our honeymoon?” Bucky inquired.

Steve looked at him.

“Bucky, are you sure you want to go on a honeymoon before we graduate college?”

“We have been busy and really haven't had time for ourselves, so if we work until we get married I would think a honeymoon would be the perfect time for us to get a break.” Bucky pointed out.

Steve knew Bucky was right. Both of them have been working non-stop and rarely took a break.

“I know you' are right Bucky. It would be nice to go to the Bahamas.”

“Okay,  the Bahamas it is.”  Bucky declared.

Bucky had made their tea as they talked about their plans for their honeymoon after the wedding.

“I'm glad we met,” Steve added.

“So am I doll,”  Bucky replied.

Both of them just drink their tea. Once they were done they headed to bed.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~

Steve had his camera and was taken photos while hockey practice was going on. Steve thought they might be struggling a bit with everything that was going on outside of hockey, but it seemed like the team has been doing well.  He knew that the upcoming season was going to be tough on them.

He hoped Hydra would not cause any trouble for them. A couple of their team members had tried to start a fight with a couple of other members of the Falcons. He had been glad the Brock was able to stop what was going on before it turned into a fight. If any other players had got caught fighting the coach would have suspended them and they would not be able to play.

It would probably mean they would have to forfeit the season, well the games the players were suspended for.  Of course, Coach Cage was looking to get a couple of extra players just in case one or two of the members got suspended or kicked off the team. Steve had a feeling that the team would be fine with the new additions. They were going to have a tryout in the next couple of weeks. They needed a couple of extra players because both Nathan and Sam Drake we're going to be unavailable for a while when their grandmother passes.

Assistant Coach Campbell blew his whistle, it signaled that it was a water break.  Steve sat down and he pulled Bucky's leather jacket tighter around himself,  then he rubbed his hands together. he was going to get some gloves for his hands. That way you can still be taking pictures as well as keeping his hands warm.

Once the break was over there was someone who stood beside Campbell.

“Gathered around we have a new member of our team his name is Antonio Lopez,” Lincoln said.

The person beside him was in full hockey gear and his face was covered by the mask.

“Antonio say hello to your new teammates,” Lincoln said

The young man took off his helmet. It was then Bucky’s face went white. Steve who watched from the stand made his way to the rink. This wasn't good. He had only seen once when Bucky turned that color. It had been when Christopher Walker knocked him down at one of their away game.

“Bucky are you alright?” Lincoln asked.

“No,” Bucky stressed.

“What’s wrong?” Lincoln asked.

“His name is Christopher Walker and I have a restraining order against him,” Bucky replied.

All eyes were now on their newest member.

“My name is Antonio Lopez, Tony for short,” Anthony said.

Bucky noticed Anthony's voice was deeper than Christopher. Also, his hair was a little lighter than Christopher’s.

“Sorry Anthony. You look like someone I know.”

“Let me guess you didn’t have a good experience with him.”

“No, I didn’t. Don’t hold it against me if I mistake you for him sometimes.”

It was then another person who was in full hockey gear joined them.

“You made it.” Coach Lincoln said as he looked at the newcomer.

“Just got out of classes and I headed right over. “ the guys told them.

“I would like you guys to meet Warren Worthington the Third.”

“Glad to meet you. I am sure you two will be a fine addition to the team. Brock said as he held out his gloved hand to both of he new teammates.

Anthony and Warren shook his hand.

“Okay, let get practice started,” Lincoln said.

It was then everyone headed to the spot where they did their warm-up.

Steve was in the stand and he was taking pictures of them practicing.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~

“Warren and Anthony seem good for the team. They seem to  work well with everyone.” Steve admitted.

“Yes, they are. Since Nathan and Sam left to go home, things have slightly shifted. I hope the slight shift is for the good team and does not end up causing  trouble.” Bucky worriedly said.

Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist. He laid his head against Bucky’s back.

“I am sure, things will work out baby.”

“I hope so.”

“So what should we do now since we have a little bit of free time on our hand?” Steve asked.

“How about we watched Designated Survivor,” Bucky suggested.

“Sure,” Steve said as he reached over to get the remote to turn of the tv.

Bucky hoped things would work out for the best for the team., as well for him and Steve as well.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~

“Mr. Rogers we have an opportunity which we think you would be interested in taking. You’ll be making fifty-four thousand a year.  You will virtually be your own boss.  You’ll be working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Magazine.”

“Can I have time to think about it?” Steve asked.

“Sure you can have time to think about it, but don’t take to long. We hope to hear from you with your answer soon.” the woman’s voice on the other line said.

Steve was shocked to hear how much he would be making a year. He knew he would make four thousand and five hundred dollars a month, it was a good amount and would help them save money for an emergency. He knew Bucky was saving money to so they had money set up for retirement.

He had gotten the call when he was in between classes. Steve had to shake his head, right now he needed to get to his photography class; Steve took off doing a fast walk. He hoped he wouldn’t be late he didn’t like to be late to any of his classes, but he knew there are times where he would of no fault of his own. Life happened.

When he got to class he saw Brock who sat in the seat next to him. Steve had set in the same seat since the semester started. Steve let out a sigh of relief, the class had not started yet. Steve went to his seat and sat down.

“Hey Steve,” Brock started as he looked over at him. “So how your day going?”

Steve started to take out what he needed for the class, he needed to digest the news that he just got; if he looked at Brock he was not sure what would happen. He wanted to talk about the offer with Bucky first. After all, it was going to affect both of them. It was then Steve took several deep breaths to calm himself and get his emotions under control he was aware Brock watched him as he calmed himself down.

“Is everything okay man?” Brock asked him.

“Yes, everything is fine, just got some unexpected news, that’s all.”

“Okay, is there anything we need to worry about?”

“No, it is  nothing bad,” Steve told him

“I am here if you need to talk,” Brock told him.

Steve nodded his head, as the teacher walked into class. Steve turned his attention to the teacher as the class began.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~

“Steve, what’s on your mind?”

“What makes you think there is something on my mind?”

“Steve I know you. I can tell when you have had something on your mind even when you're not talking.”

Steve sat up and snuggled closer to Bucky, he wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulder.

"I got offered a job." Steve told him.

Bucky stared at Steve with wide eyes.

“That’s great Steve. Do you know if the job will have you relocating?” Bucky asked him.

“I can find out the answer to that question when I call them back to give them my answer.”

“I am all for it. This job will be good for you...it will be good for us.”

“Thank you for supporting me. It makes me happy to know you're supporting me. ”

“Steve, you have supported me; it is only right that I support you now.”

Bucky leaned over and kissed him.

After they broke their kiss they both returned to studying; it was a little while before they decided to take a break. Steve turned on the television.

It was a rerun of Dog Cops; they saw the show a while back this episode was one which they did not mind watching again.

“Breaking News,” the newswoman said, as an image of a sinking cruise ship appeared on the screen. “The Stark Emerald Cruise Line has hit an unknown thing in the ocean, the ship is sinking. At this time  the US Coast Guard had started the rescue of the crew and the passengers.”

There was an image of the ship sinking, but there was a US Coast Guard helicopter above the sinking ship. There were lifeboats all around the ship.

Bucky grabbed his phone immediately.

“Bucky are you okay?”

“My mom and Becca are on that cruise. I am going to call them now. I want to make sure they are okay.”

“I knew they went on a cruise, but I was not aware it was on Stark Emerald cruise line. Go ahead and make the call.”

Bucky made the call and hand to leave a message on both his mother and Becca’s phone.

Steve heard the call and knew Bucky would be worried until he heard back from them. They both went back to what they were doing before they heard the news.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~

“Bucky where’s your head at right now?” Assistant  Coach Campbell asked as he moved to Bucky’s side at the goalie net.

“Sorry Coach,” Bucky said, as he took off his helmet. “I guess I am a little distracted, but I will get my head on straight now.”

“Okay, let’s continue with practice then,” Coach Campbell started as he moved away from Bucky. “Let’s go again.”

Bucky put his helmet back on and continue the practice.

Steve was in the stand with his camera. He took pictures of the team while they were practicing; he knew he got some pretty good pictures of the players on the ice.

Baby noise caught his attention, he turned back to see Natalia with her kids, he moved up to where they were at.

“Hey Nat,” Steve said as he sat down next to baby carrier.

“Hey, Steve. How’s your day going?” Natalia asked as she looked up from her daughter.

“It’s going good, just hoping Bucky’s mother and sister are okay?”

“Why are they in danger?”

“They both were on the cruise line the one on the news which an accident.”

“That’s horrible, how is Bucky doing?”

“He’s okay, just a little distracted right now. I think once he knows his family is okay, he will be doing better.”

“I’ll pray both of them will be okay,” Natalia said as she held a bottle to her daughter's mouth; the sucking motion told them the baby was eating.

“Thank you for the prayer. How are you and Clint doing?”

“We are doing well. Thank you by the way for taking the family pictures.”

“It’s no problem. I do not mind taking pictures for you or the team.”

“So would you and Bucky like to come over to our place to have dinner?” Natalia asked as she got the other bottle to feed her son.

“Sure we would love to. I am sure it would get his mind off of what’s happening with his mother and sister. I think it would be good for both of us.”

“Good, I will let Clint know once practice is over.  You can head over with us if you guys want to.”

“I think we both will go with you after practice. We can help with the kids while we are there.”

“That would be great and the help is appreciated.”

Steve and Natalia talked for a while; they took care of the babies as well.

A whistle sounded which meant practice had ended. The team headed to the locker room. Steve packed up his camera things Natalia got the kids ready to go. Soon Bucky and Clint came out of the locker room. They headed to where Steve, Natalia, and the babies stood.

“Ready to go?” Clint asked Natalia with a smile on his face.

“Yes, we are having Bucky and Steve over for dinner,” Natalia told them.

“That’s great. Once we are home we can finish making the dinner. It’s spaghetti and meatball.  I hope that’s okay with you guys.”

“That’s good with me,” Bucky said, as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Let’s head out,” Clint said, as he took on of the baby carrier and they left the arena.

 ~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~

“Thank you for dinner.”

“You are welcome. Thank you for coming over, it’s been a while since we had company. I am glad you and Bucky came over for dinner tonight.”

“I think I speak for both of us when I say it’s great to be hanging out with you guys. It’s great to have a distraction for Bucky.”

“Steve.” Bucky hissed.

“It’s true. You needed this distraction, we both did. I am glad Clint and Natalia were the ones who did the entertainment. ”

“I am glad we could  help.”

“Thanks for that,”  Steve said.

“Your welcome,” Clint replied.

Bucky’s cell phone rang; he froze.

“Answer it,” Steve said.

Bucky took a couple of a deep breath before he answered the phone. It could be the news he was waiting for, the outcome of the accident of the cruise line.

“Hello,” Bucky unsteady voice answered.

There was a pause.

“Mom, thank goodness you’re both okay,” Bucky said as he sat down on the couch. A few moments passed Bucky sat there silently. “Okay. I will talk to you two later. I love you both.”

Bucky hung the phone up.

“So they are okay?”

“Yes, they are. They were able to budget to the lifeboat before the boat sank.”  Bucky told them as he put his face in his hand. Steve sat by him and put his arm across his shoulder.

“I am glad your family is okay. Do you want to go visit them to make sure they really okay?” Steve asked him.

Bucky nodded his head against his hands.

“Okay, I will go and get the tickets so we can go visit them or just buy a ticket for you to go visit them yourself.”

Bucky looked up with a smile on his face.

“I want you to come, there now you’re family too.”

“Okay, I will two tickets to Brooklyn New York then. Let me know when you want to go.”

“Can we leave tomorrow?” Bucky asked him.

“Sure we can. I will get the tickets now.” Steve said as he took out his cell phone.

It was a few minutes which passed by before Steve completed his ticket purchase. Clint and Natalia just watched them quietly. They were sure this was of deep movement for them, they did not want to interrupt.

Steve and Bucky looked over at Clint and Natalia.

“Thank you.”

“You guys are welcome. We’re glad your family is safe. If you want I will let Captain Campbell know you're taking some time off.” Clint told Bucky.

“Thanks, can you let him know. We have to go and pack, just in case you don’t get time to tell him I will leave him a message before we leave.”

“Okay, I will let him know if I see him first,” Clint told him as he dries the dishes which Natalia handed him.

“Thank you, Clint.”

“You’re welcome, man.”

It was not long before it was time for Steve and Bucky to leave.

 ~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~

“So what can I expect with your family?” Steve asked nervously as he tightens the belt around his waist.

“Don’t worry, they will love you,” Bucky assured him as he entwined his hand with Steve’s.

“Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for flying with United Airlines. I am Captain Snow and my co-captain Captain Garrick. Our flight will take one and a half hours to get to Brooklyn New York. We will be getting to New York at one pm. When we land it will be sunny, at a balmy seventy-eight degrees.”

Bucky notices how Steve’s arm grasped the armrest pretty tightly.

“Steve are you okay?” Bucky concern voice asked.

“Yes, I am not fond of flying, that’s all,” Seve replied.

“I am right here. Let me know what I can do to help.”

“Just talk to me, distract me,” Steve told him.

Bucky entwined his hand with Steve’s as he replied.

It was then Bucky started to talk; he talked to Steve the whole flight. Steve replied some of the time when Bucky had expected him to.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~

“Bucky.”

A young woman’s voice called out, as he caught the young woman in his arm.

“Becca,” Bucky started as his voice wavered. “I am so glad you and mom are okay.”

Steve stood back a little way to give Bucky room to reunite with his mother and sister.

Bucky and Becca held each other tightly when another woman came up and hugged them both. Steve could tell they were talking to one another, he couldn’t hear. The only indication they were talking was their mouth were moving ever so slightly.

It was a few moments passed before they broke apart. Three pairs are eyes were on Steve.

“Hi, I am Steve Rogers.” Steve meekly replied.

“Finally,” Becca started as she punched Bucky in the shoulder. “It’s about time.”

“What?” Bucky asked.

“I thought you would die an old man without a love life,” Becca commented.

“Hey, just because I do not share all of my life does not mean I don't have a love life.”  Bucky fired back.

Steve giggle. Bucky glared at Steve. Steve put his hands up in the air as to say he surrenders. Bucky smiled before he pulled Steve in for a quick hug.

“Let’s go,” Bucky said.

Steve and Bucky only packed a backpack full of clothes. They were only going to stay for a couple of days then head back home. Bucky just wanted to make sure that both his mother and sister was okay. Which he saw they were. Bucky and Steve were going to stay and caught up, this would also give Bucky’s family to get better acquainted with Steve.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~

“Wow, never figured I would get to see your room,” Steve admitted quietly.

“Oh..right. you have not seen my room since middle school.”

“Yeah, our lives went in separate direction then,” Bucky admitted.

Steve looked around the room. It sure had changed since the last time he had been there. The posters on his wall had changed. His bed had a nice comforter on it instead of the animal comforter he had when he was younger. His desk was neat and clean, unlike the last time he was there which had paper and books covering the surface.

Steve took a seat on the bed. Bucky sat next to him. They entwined their hands together.

“I love you,” Bucky said as he kissed the side of his forehead.

Steve leaned against Bucky and squeezed his hand. Bucky smiled. They stood like that until it was dinner time.

Both of them washed up before they headed down to the table.

“Mom this looks delicious.”

“Thank you, honey. I thought I would make your favorite as well as Steve's.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Barnes.”

“Please call me Winnifred dear, after all, we are family now,” Winnifred said, as she and Becca sat down.

“I'll try but there's no promise I will call you Winnifred all the time.”

“It's okay dear, I know your mom brought you up to be proper,” Winnifred replied with a smile.

The dinner was nice and relaxing they all caught up with each other's lives. Bucky found out what his other's sisters were up too.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~

“I am glad we went to see your mother and sister. I have a feeling I am going to fit well into your family.” Steve told him.

“Steve you have always been part of this family even if we weren’t talking to one another.”

Heat rose to Steve's cheek.

“Thanks for saying that.”

“It's true,” Bucky said as he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“So when are you going to call S.H.I.E.L.D. Magazine back?” Bucky asked.

“I was going to call as soon as we were settled back here,” Steve told him as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

They picked up on the second ring.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. Magazine, the is Pepper Potts how may I help you?” Pepper asked.

“Hello, my name is Steve Rogers.” Steve started as he cleared his throat not sure if he would be transferred to talk to someone else. “I was offered a job and I am calling back with the answer.”

“Thank you for calling back Mr. Rogers. Can I asked, what is the answered to the job offer?” Pepper asked him.

“I have a couple of questions before I give my answer.”

“What are your questions?”

“Am I going to have to relocate?”

“No. You are not going to have to relocate, you can work from where you are. You might have to travel sometimes, but no relocation is necessary.” Pepper assured him.

“Okay. The other question is do you guys have a 401k?”

“Yes, we do. Any other questions?” Pepper replied simply.

“Yes. Will I be able to finished college when I take this job?”

“This job work around your school schedule. If you have a conflict please let us know so we can work with you to make sure you can complete the assignment with little to no stress.” Pepper told him.

Steve looked over at Bucky who watched him. Bucky nodded his head to give Steve this answer.

“Okay, my answer is yes. I will take the job.” Steve excitedly replied.

Things fell into place. Now all he had to worry about was the wedding plan.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~

“And the Falcons wins 3 to 1.” the announcer said.

The crowds cheered.

The team came together and congratulated each other. As the teams headed back to the locker rooms. Those who had come to watched the game, headed out.

Steve headed to the locker room.

“Hello, long time no sees.” a voice said.

Steve froze, he had not heard or seen the person in a long time. He turned slowly.

Steve held his hand up and waved.

“Hey, Dugan. What have you been up to?” Steve asked.

“I have been busy. The school actually gave me a football coaching job.  So when we have a moment we can catch up.”

“Sure.  It would be great to catch up. There’s been a lot of changes in my life. I am engaged, by the way.”

“So who is the lucky person?” Dugan asked.

Steve could tell by the way he asked the question Dugan did not want to assume anything. It was good, he did not know if Dugan knew he was gay or not. Steve was grateful for an old friend coming back into his life.” Bucky said as he gave

“Bucky Barnes,” Steve replied.

“The captain of the hockey team… good for you. I am happy for you.” Dugan told him.

“Thank you,” Steve started, as he got out his cell phone and held it out to Dugan. “If I can get your number then I will contact you to set up a time to meet and catch up.”

Dugan took the cell phone and put his number in then gave it back to Steve.

“It great to see you and I will text you as soon as I check with Bucky what our schedule is like,”  Steve said.

“Sure thing,” Dugan said, as he waved then turned and left.

It was a moments later when the team walked out in normal clothes and bags on their shoulders.

Bucky was one of the last ones who came out of the locker room.

“Hey,”  Bucky said as he places a kiss on Steve’s cheek.

“Guess who I just ran into?”

“Who?” Bucky asked.

“Dum Dum Dugan,” Steve said simply.

“How  is he?” Bucky asked curiously.

“You can ask him yourself. He is here.”

“What do you mean he’s here?”

“Yes, he is here. He is now the football coach here.”

“Really?”

“Yes, he wants to catch up. I wanted to check with you first before setting anything up.” Steve told him.

“I am okay if you want to catch up with him.”

“Thanks. Let’s head to Mickey’s.” Bucky said as he throws an arm around Steve’s shoulder and heads towards the exit.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~

Bucky was in class and Steve had free time on his hand, so he decided to go to Mickey’s.  When he got there he saw not too many people there. He was surprised to see Brock Rumlow and Jean Grey sitting at a booth they were eating lunch.

Brock saw him and gave him a wave which Steve return with a wave of his own. Then he made his way to an empty booth and sat down, the waitress came over and took his order

He was surprised when someone slid into the seat across from him. Steve looked up to see who it was. There sat Alexander Pierce.

“Mr. Pierce?” Steve asked.

If he was there it only means one thing, he was trying to steal Steve away from S.H.I.E.L.D. Magazine. The Enquirer was considered a gossip newspaper which only reported the political and only tragedy. He wasn't sure how his newspaper was still running.

“Mr. Rogers, I would like to offer you a job,” Pierce stated.

“Sorry, I already have one.”

“Did you know that the company is owned by a drunk corrupt businessman?” Pierce informed him.

“Mr. Pierce, I would like you to leave, I will not listen to you spouting garbage about y employer.” Steve raised voice told him.

A few seconds later Brock was at his table.

“Steve are you okay, is this man bothering you?” Brock asked.

“Yes, he is Brock,” Steve replied.

Brock looked over at Pierce.

“Sir I am going to ask you to leave, or I will get the manager to kick you out for disturbing the customer,” Brock told him.

Pierce looked at Brock, then at Steve before looking at Brock again. Pierce stood up. He looked at Steve.

“Sorry to have bothered you sir, but remember what I say. I am sure you  don’t want to tarnish your career by staying where you are.” Pierce said as he turned and left.

“Thanks, Brock,” Steve said.

“You are welcome. Let me know if he comes around you again. If he does then we can get the authorities involved.” Brock said as he headed back to his table.

Steve food arrives and the meeting was forgotten as he ate.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~

“Steve, did Pierce approach you about a job?” Bucky worried voice asked.

“Yes, but I do not believe a word of what he said. I am not going to jump ship as soon as I find something out that is not sustained.” Steve told Bucky as he placed the mail on the table.

“Okay. That’s good. Pierce is a piece of work and not a good man. I would not like you getting involved with him.” Bucky admitted to him.

Steve hugged Bucky and nestled his head against his chest. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve.

“I love you,” Steve mumbled into his shirt.

“I love you too,” Bucky replied kissing the top of his head.

“So what’s for dinner?” Steve asked as they broke apart.

“I was thinking we could order pizza.”

“I think pizza sounds perfect.”

There were books and papers spread out on the kitchen table and when the pizza came they grabbed a slice and went back to work.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~

“I am glad you guys are getting married even if it isn’t this year,” Natalia said as she took the blanket from her chest.

She then put her sleeping daughter into her car seat. Natalia picked up her son and she covered her chest area again and started to feed her son.

“Actually Bucky and I are going to get married next week. We know how it is college wise, plus not everyone schedules align, so we are going to go to city hall and get married, of course, we are going to have Clint and you as the witness. When life gets a little more settle for us then we will have a big wedding for all our friends and family.” Steve admitted to her.

Natalia looked at him.

“I’ll make sure Clint’s and I schedules are clear to be there. Thank you for letting us be a part of the ceremony.”

“It is no problem.”

“You got this being a mother thing down,” Steve admitted as his attention turned towards her daughter who had started to fuss.

“Steve can you please get Aurora.”

Steve carefully picked her up and started to rock her back and forth until she fell back to sleep.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~

Steve and Bucky were in the courtroom dressed in a tuxedo. Clint and Natalia with their children stood behind them. The judge looked down from where he sat.

“Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barnes. We are here for your wedding?”

“Yes, sir,” Steve replied.

“Where are the witnesses?” Judge MacMahoney asked.

Clint and Natalia raised their hand. The judge looked at them and nodded his head.

“Let’s proceed with this wedding.”

“We are gathered here to join Steve Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes in holy matrimony. If there is no one who will contest this union we will proceed.” The judge started and he looked around the room to see if anyone had any objection, no one did. He looked at the couple before him “Do you Steve Grant Rogers take James Buchanan Barnes as your lawfully wedded husband to have and hold until death do you part?”

“I do.”

The judge looked at Bucky.

“Do you James Buchanan Barnes take Steve Grant Rogers as your lawfully wedded husband to have and hold until death do you part?”

“I do.”

It was then Steve and Bucky slipped a ring on each other ring finger.  As soon as they were done the judge said.

“By the state of Michigan, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your groom.” the judge said.

Bucky leaned over and kissed Steve. The kiss was light and on took a few moments. When they broke apart they were smiling at one another. Soon after they were married, the marriage certificate was filed. Steve also filed the name changed form. Steve Rogers was now Steve Grant Rogers-Barnes.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~

“Hello,” Steve groggy voice asked.

“Mr. Rogers, this is Pepper from S.H.I.E.L.D Magazine, I hope I didn’t wake you.”

Steve let out a yawn and sat up. He looked over to the other side of the bed where Bucky lie still asleep. He was glad the phone call didn’t wake him, Bucky had just gotten to bed a couple of hours ago and had to be awake in four hours to go to class.

Steve made his way to the kitchen.

“No you didn’t wake me, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?”

“Well, we have an assignment if you want to take it. It will take you to Paris France. We need some photo of the landscape and business there as well as the Eiffel tower.  Do this sound like an assignment you would like.”

“Yes, it is.” Steve automatically told her.

“Good. When can you leave?”

“I actually have to discuss it with my husband first,” Steve said.

The word husband sounded foreign to him, but he knew he would get used to it soon enough. He like it Bucky was his husband now.

“I didn’t know you were married,” Pepper said.

“We just got married a week ago. It’s new.”

“Congratulation,” Pepper started, he could hear her typing on the computer.

“As a wedding present from S.H.I.E.L.D. Magazine, we will cover your expense to Paris France with your husband in tow.”

“Are you saying this is a working vacation?”

“Yes, you’ll spend a week getting pictures and interview and the other week you can be on your honeymoon,” Pepper said.

“Thank you. You don’t know how much this means to us.”

“No problem, please let me know if your husband agrees to go with you on the trip. Once I get that information then I can set everything up.” Pepper told him.

After a couple of more minutes talking they hung up. Steve had a smile on his face. Bucky had always wanted to go to Paris France, now was a good of a time as any to go. Steve vowed to himself that he would let Bucky know his news by the end of the day. Right now Bucky needed his rest.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~

Bucky and his team just finished another good practice thing were looking good. Nathan and Sam were still out but would be back next in the next two weeks. Until then Warren and Tony would be on the team. If they work out they will be a permanent member of their team.

They were changing out of their uniforms, somewhere in the showers and others were in the locker room getting changed.

Antonio sat on the bench in front of his locker.  Bucky’s locker was two locker down from his. Bucky needed to spend some time with his new teammates, this was a good as a time as any to start to get to know them. The team was only as strong as their bonds with one another.

“Hey, Tony, do you have any time to hang out later on today?” Bucky asked him.

“Sure, I have time right now if you're not busy. We could grab a coffee” Tony suggested.

“That’s great. When we change we should lead over to Starbucks.”

“Sure.”

It did not take them to much longer to finish.

Steve met them as soon as they walked out of the locker room.

“Hey, Bucky.”

Bucky who was not expecting him to be there blink a couple of times before he moved over and place a kiss on his cheek.

“Steve, I thought you had class.”

“No, the class was canceled. The teacher had a family emergency.” Steve told him.

“Tony and I were about to get coffee. I plan on getting to know him better.” Bucky told him.

Tony stood there and watched them.

“Okay, I guess I will see you at home. I have some news to tell you when you  get home.” Steve said excitedly.

Bucky’s interested was piqued. He wanted to know what Steve was all excited about, but he couldn’t blow off getting to know Tony better. If he did he would not be a good team captain.

“I don’t mind if he comes with us,” Tony replied.

“Are you sure?” Bucky asked.

“Bucky if I am going to be part of the team it means hanging out with teammate significant others as well. Plus this way we can all get to know one another.”

“Okay, let’s head out,” Bucky said.

Steve wrapped his arm around his waist, as they headed to Starbucks.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~

“You want to see me, Coach?” Bucky asked as he walked into the coach’s office.

“I see you are taken two weeks off.”

“Yes, sir,”

“Can I ask the reason for this two weeks hiatus?” Coach Cage asked with concern in his voice.

“There’s nothing wrong sir, but Steve got a job which is taking him to Paris France and his company gave him an all expense paid trip there for two weeks for the both of us.”

“Wow, that’s a great opportunity. How did it happen if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Steve and I got married a week ago,” Bucky admitted sheepishly.

“Congratulation.” Coach Cage said as he stood up and gave him a hug

“Not many people know we tied the knot yet. Steve and I are just getting used to the idea of being married and I think these two weeks will be great for us… as a married couple.

“So while your gone Rumlow is going to fill your position then.”

“Yes sir, I already talked to him about it. He knows what to do.”

“You do know you will be missing four games right?”

“Yes, I do know that I am okay with that. Also Warren and Tony are a great addition to the team. I am confident enough to leave knowing the team is in great hands.” Bucky assuredly told him.

“Okay. Have a good trip. Make sure you bring back pictures so we can see how much fun you are having there.” Coach Cage said as he sat back down at his desk.

“Sure thing Coach,” Bucky replied as he left.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~

“It great we have made it to Paris France,” Bucky said as he placed his luggage on the bed. Steve placed him on the bed as well.

“I think we should take a nap before we go out and explore,” Steve suggested.

“I can think of something better to do,” Bucky said as he moves over to Steve side and pulled him into his arm. Bucky then started to kiss him, only waiting for seconds before Steve reacted. They fell onto the beds.

It was a little while later did Bucky and Steve woke up.

“Morning husband of mind." Steve said with a smile on his face.

Bucky reply was a kiss before he moves to the bed to the bathroom.

“I want to order room service for breakfast,” Bucky said from the bathroom.

“Sound good to me,” Steve said as he picked up the menu from the nightstand beside the bed.

On one side the menu was in French on the other side it was in English.

“So what do you want?” Steve asked.

Bucky walked out of the bathroom and sat by Steve side and looked over the menu.

“Pancake, bacon, and eggs with a glass of orange juice,” Bucky replied.

“Okay, I am going to get grits and bacon with toast with a glass of orange juice.”

Steve made the order. Bucky and Steve just cuddle until the food got there. When the food arrived they sat out on the balcony and ate their breakfast. Steve, of course, took pictures of Bucky who was enjoying the view.

He was sure he was going to have a lot of pictures from this trip, not only for the magazine but for himself and Bucky.

They had finished eating, they admired the view from their hotel room.

“So, do you want to stay here while I work or do you want to come with me?” Steve said as he looked over at Bucky.

“I am going to come with you. I want to spend time with you and see what you love to do.” Bucky told him.

Bucky knew Steve was a very talented photographer, he had no doubt Steve would be someone who was sought out when he got more well known. Bucky being here, he would only experience a tiny part of this world Steve lived in.

Bucky was going to ask Steve to teach him about photography. It would be another way they were together.  He had to admit it was fun to get to know Steve again. There was something he still did from when he was a child. Bucky figure there were things he still that he brought with him from childhood.

“Okay let’s get ready to go,” Steve said as he put the camera bag onto his shoulder.

Bucky smiled and just watched Steve.

“What?” Steve asked.

“You look all professional. Stay right there don’t move.” Bucky said as he took out his cell phone and took a picture of Steve.

Thank you.” Steve replied.

Bucky and Steve left.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~

“Do you want to have kids?” Steve asked.

They had gotten back from Steve working. Now they were lying on the bed, Bucky had a textbook he was reading. They are on a vacation, but it does not mean Bucky could forget about his classes. He needed to keep up with them. If he fell behind it meant spending less time with Steve and it wasn’t something he was ready to give up. So he was going to devote some time to doing school work on this trip. There was wi-fi so he could still attend class even though he was out of the country.

The question was one he thought about a lot. He just didn’t know how to start the conversation with Steve. Now since Steve brought it up Bucky needed not to worry about trying to start a conversation with Steve about it.

“Yes, I do want kids. Is it something you want as well?”

“I do want kids. I would like at least four kids.” Steve admitted as the heat rose to his cheek.

“For kids with you would be great. We could always adopt.”

“Yes that is one way, but we could always get a surrogate mother as well.”

“You would do that for us?” Bucky said as he places a kiss on Steve hand which was entwined with his.

“Yes.  I want our child to have your eyes.”

“Well, I hope our child have your hair and nose.”

“Bucky I am not going to risk our child being sick all of their life,” Steve admitted sadly.

Bucky used his index finger to get Steve to look at him.

“Honey I promise you no matter what our child looks like or ends up being sick all the time, I will love them no matter what.” Bucky started as he kissed Steve’s neck. “Anyways I want to have our child look like you.”

Steve let out a huff because he knew he would more than likely lose on this issue. Bucky did chase away his fear of their child being like him, being sick all the time. Bucky promised to no matter what he would love their child. Steve was happy with the news. It was one of the reasons why he loved him so much.

“When do you want kids?” Steve seriously asked.

Bucky looked at him. He could see them starting a family after their honeymoon, but he knew it would probably be too soon. Steve just started a new job, they were both still in college and they had just gotten married. That would be a lot for any couple, but he knew they would be fine.

“Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie?” Bucky asked him.

“The truth,” Steve said without hesitation.

“I want to start a family right now,” Bucky admitted to him.  He did have a smile on his face while he thought about a lazy Sunday afternoon with his family at home. He hoped Steve would not be upset with him with the answer he gave him.

“When we get back stateside then we will start the process. It is not going to be instantaneous, but we will get started on the process.” Steve said as his lips met with Bucky.

They broke apart after a few moments passed by.

“That definitely sounds like a plan,” Steve told him.

It was great they were moving forward in their life.

“So, do you want to take in the sights today?” Bucky asked.

“Yes, I was hoping to take in the Eiffel Tower. I hoped to get some pictures from the top. The view is beautiful. I hope to catch the beauty with the camera.” Steve told him.

“If it gets cold we can head back. We don't need you getting sick on our honeymoon.”. Bucky softly said as he kissed the side of Steve's neck to distract him. It did work. Bucky in between kisses had a smile on his face.

“Whatever you want,” Steve replied.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~

Steve stood next to Bucky in the elevator. He could tell something had caught his eyes. Steve wasn't sure exactly why the person caught his interest, but Steve wasn't really going to think abut it. This was his time with Bucky and he was going to make each moment count. He hoped Bucky would just chalk it up as the person have a bad day or something. When the elevator reached the floor they stepped out and headed to the restaurant when they got there they were shown to their table. 

Steve looked across the table at Bucky. This had been one of the best moments in his life. He was going to cherish this moment forever.

"So this honeymoon is almost over.  I really don't want it to end," Buck told Steve.

"Neither do," Steve replied.

The food ordered arrived, they ate and they ordered desserts. They took their time eating. Throughout their time eating Bucky and Steve ofter held each other hand while they ate.

While they ate there was photography who came around and pictures of people there. Steve and Bucky took a few and brought the pictures once they were developed.

Once they finished eating they headed up to the top of the Effiel Tower so Steve could get some work done.

Bucky watched as he took the pictures. Of course, Steve insisted he be in some of the pictures as well. Bucky let Steve take those pictures. He wanted to keep Steve happy and if that meant taking pictures then so be it.

Steve was still taking pictures as it was getting dark. Bucky watched as he took pictures at one end, then he walked a little way away then took some more pictures before he continued his walk. Steve was standing close to Bucky; he removed his jacket and gave it to Steve. Who put it on without any objection.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. Then he kissed Steve's cheek.

"Let's head back. I would hate for you to catch a cold at the end of our honeymoon."  Bucky whispered into his ear.

Steve put a hand on his arm around his waist and gave it a squeeze.

"Okay. Can we take the stairs, it will be good to get some exercise." Steve said.

"Sure," Bucky said.

Steve packed up. Then Steve and Bucky headed down the stairs.

They were about halfway down when they heard what sounded like an explosion above their head. It was then everything was thrown into chaos. A few moments later there was a loud noise. Bucky looked up to see debris falling. Bucky wrapped himself around Steve before his vision when dark.


End file.
